Just Another Day at Providence
by Roxyte
Summary: One day, Rex finds himself missing his Omega-1 Nanite! Clearly distressed, he calls Noah, but what secrets lie in the vicinity of Noah Nixon's home? Will this end our beloved duo's friendship forever?


It all started when our hero, Rex, woke up in a swamp. It was the tenth time it had happened. Feeling overwhelmingly relieved, Rex stroked a spoon, thinking it would make him feel better (but as usual, it did not). Subsequently, he realized that his beloved Omega Nanite was missing! Immediately he called his friend, Noah. Rex had known Noah for (plus or minus) 550,000 years, the majority of which were exotic ones. Noah was unique. He was congenial though sometimes a little... clueless. Rex called him anyway, for the situation was urgent.

Noah picked up to a very ecstatic Rex. Noah calmly assured him that most bunnies grimace before mating, yet hamsters usually wildly grimace *after* mating. He had no idea what that meant; he was only concerned with distracting Rex. Why was Noah trying to distract Rex? Because he had snuck out from Rex's with the Omega Nanite only ten days prior. It was a enticing little Omega Nanite... how could he resist?

It didn't take long before Rex got back to the subject at hand: his Omega Nanite. Noah gulped. Relunctantly, Noah invited him over, assuring him they'd find the Omega Nanite. Rex grabbed his goggles and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Noah realized that he was in trouble. He had to find a place to hide the Omega Nanite and he had to do it quickly. He figured that if Rex took the Rex Ride, he had take at least nine minutes before Rex would get there. But if he took the Boogie Pack? Then Noah would be ridiculously screwed.

Before he could come up with any reasonable ideas, Noah was interrupted by four annoying EVOs that were lured by his Omega Nanite. Noah sneezed; 'Not again', he thought. Feeling displeased, he recklessly reached for his fork and somehow evaded every last one of them. Apparently this was an adequate deterrent - the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the cornfield, squealing with discontent. He exhaled with relief. That's when he heard Rex rolling up.

As he pulled up, he felt a sense of urgency. He had had to make an unscheduled stop at The Salvation Army to pick up a 12-pack of socks, so he knew he was running late. With a careful leap, Rex was out of the Boogie Pack and went explosively jaunting toward Noah's front door. Meanwhile inside, Noah was panicking. Not thinking, he tossed the Omega Nanite into a box of staplers and then slid the box behind his hibachi. Noah was concerned but at least the Omega Nanite was concealed. The doorbell rang.

"Come in," Noah casually answered.

With a hasty push, Rex opened the door. "Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some crazy EVO in a Daewoo," he lied.

"It's fine," Noah assured him. Rex took a seat inside where Noah had hidden the Omega Nanite. Noah turned red trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness. "Uhh, can I get you anything?" he blurted. But Rex was distracted. Unexpectedly, Noah noticed an abrasive look on Rex's face. Rex slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"...What's that smell?"

Noah felt a stabbing pain in his back when Rex asked this. In a moment of disbelief, he realized that he had hidden the Omega Nanite right by his oscillating fan.

"Wh-what? I don't smell anything..!" A lie. A funny-smelling look started to form on Rex's face. He turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place.

"Th-th-those are just my grandma's paper clips from when she used to have pet marmots. She, uh...dropped 'em by here earlier."

Rex nodded with fake acknowledgement... then, before Noah could react, Rex skillfully lunged toward the box and opened it. The Omega Nanite was plainly in view.

Rex stared at Noah for what what must've been five years. Almost immediately, Noah groped flamboyantly in Rex's direction, clearly desperate. Rex grabbed the Omega Nanite and bolted for the door. It was locked.

Noah let out a eccentric chuckle, "If only you hadn't been so protective of that thing, none of this would have happened, Rex, " he rebuked. Noah always had been a little selfish, so Rex knew that reconciliation was not an option; he needed to escape before Noah did something crazy, like... start chucking oven mitts at him or something. Unexpectedly, he gripped his Omega Nanite tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headfirst through the glass panels.

-o0o-

Noah looked on, blankly. "What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know." Silence from Rex. "And to think, I varnished that window frame five days ago... it never ends!" Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Rex. "Oh. You ...okay?" Still silence. Noah walked over to the window and looked down. Rex was gone.

-o0o-

Just yonder, Rex was struggling to make his way through the vineyard behind Noah's place. Rex had severely hurt his chest during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral EVOs suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the Omega Nanite. One by one they latched on to Rex. Already weakened from his injury, Rex yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of EVOs running off with his Omega Nanite. But then Six came down with his katana swords and restored Rex's Omega Nanite. Feeling displeased, Six smote the EVOs for their injustice. Then he got in his ride and blasted away with the fortitude of 61 bunnies running from a big pack of bunnies. Rex flipped with joy when he saw this. His Omega Nanite was safe. It was a good thing, too, because in ten minutes his favorite TV show, Generator Rex, was going to come on (followed immediately by 'When bunnies meet weapon of mass destruction'). Rex was giddy. And so, everyone except Noah and a few unborn fetus-toting marmots lived blissfully happy, forever after

-o0o-

What happens when you go to random story generators? This. This happens. I hope you enjoyed and please forgive me. ^.^


End file.
